


Car/Pumpkin

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [37]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 43 - May 2018





	Car/Pumpkin

The sound of Martin's engine dying was so familiar it was depressing, worse still, it was embarrassing. One would think that Martin had been embarrassed enough times in his life that he would have become immune to the feeling, but no. It was still embarrassing, especially when one was driving around a crowned head. 

"I'm sorry -  I'll just," he fiddled with the ignition key and tried to bring the engine back to life:"It's my fault I just... hit the breaks too hard."

"Do you need me to go out and give it a little nudge again?" Theresa offered, there was the sort of tone in her voice that suggested that she found the idea of herself pushing a van humourous. Even after she had ended up in a photo gallery in a tabloid after the last time. 

"No, no! God no - I mean... no..." Martin just felt like would currently be glad to have a van run him over. 

"Martin," Theresa started, but this time she sounded serious and that was even worse.  _She's going to break up with me._ Martin thought.  _She's had enough, my bloody van dying in the middle off the road is the last straw. This is it._

 _"_ I know this is your dad's car that you got after he passed, but have you thought about getting a new one?"

Somehow, although that wasn't what Martin had expected, it really did nothing to make him feel less anxious:"It's fine. It's fine. I just - I'm just a little nervous."

"Is it me? Do I make you that nervous?"

_Oh God that's actually worse. How did I actually manage make it worse?_

"Yes. No. No, of course, not just..."

It was then that some guy behind them apparently had enough of sitting behind them and started honking and shouting. Martin groaned and let his head fall against the wheel. 

"Want me to drive?" Theresa offered.


End file.
